thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Sewell
Annie Rebecca Sewell is Sutton and Emma's biological mother and also Char's aunt who has returned to town after a long time away and a very messy divorce, and now goes by her middle name, Rebecca. She is potrayed by Charisma Carpenter. Season One She called Char and was invited to Sutton's birthday party to which she showed up, surprising everyone with the news that she was moving back to Scottsdale. She knows things of Ted and Alec that they'd rather keep in the past. Also, Rebecca has been increasinly friendly with Kristin Mercer, much to Ted's discomfort and Alec's suspicion. After her sister, Phyllis (angry at her sister's arrival in town and intentions to move back) got another DUI Rebecca worked with Alec and signed her sister away to mandatory rehab. She attempted to convince Char's father to let Char remain with her in Scottsdale, but he didn't agree. After Char's departure Rebecca stays at her house. She begins to date Alec. In Not Guilty As Charged, at a dinner date with Alec, someone sends Rebecca a note saying "Don't trust your date." It appears to be the same person who sent Emma the note and a peice of Sutton's dress in "O Twin, Where Art Thou?" Alec reads the note and gets a little suspicious, but on the day of Ethan's trial, Rebecca gets a text saying "It looks like they got the wrong guy," with a picture of Alec wielding the tire iron seemingly about to attack Derek. Alec sees the text and freaks out. He asks Rebecca to try to find out who sent it, but she says she can't because it came from a unknown number so she can't call it. Rebecca marries Alec before he's arrested, She goes into her room to find Sutton. It is revealed that they know about eachother possibly th whole time. Season Two She becomes a regular in season 2. Trivia *Charisma Carpenter was casted because of her great resemblence to Alexandra Chando who plays both of her characters birth daughters on the show. *Even though Sutton and Rebecca know about eachother in the series, Becky gave up Sutton and kept Emma. *Everyone seems connected now and it leads back to Rebecca, because she's Sutton and Emma's birthmom and marrying Alec makes Thayer and Mads her step kids, which means Mads and Thayer are Sutton and Emma's step brother and sister, And since Rebecca is also Char's aunt Sutton and Emma are Char's cousins and now Thayer and Mads are her step cousin's, If Ted is the twin's father then Laurel is Sutton and Emma's half sister. Now thanks to two audition tapes getting out the character Jordan seems to be Rebecca's stepson from her first marriage. Thus making everyone connected through her. *Rebecca and her book counterpart Becky both had an affair with Ted, but Ted and Becky were still seeing eachother. Category:characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:females Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Rybak Family Category:Antagonist Category:Sibling Category:Mother Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 Characters